Random Creepypastas
by Sage Paw
Summary: I put random thing that I thought about in this (not much right now actually..) and crammed it a name. Creepypastas belong to Other "writers"
1. Chapter 1: Random stuff

**I'm deciding to make NEW creepypastas on this account. Enjoy. I can't actually "make" you enjoy it but just read- I can't make you do that either... Just do whatever you do.**

I sat up, wondering where I was. The last thing I remembered was fire and a party... I stood up, dusting off myself. I looked around and smiled.

**That was short. And not much of a creepypasta. More like a cliff hanger. I'm adding a little bit below this line.**

* * *

My cat walked up to me, covered in blood. Eevee also came up to me. They finished the job. They killed them. All of them...


	2. Chapter 2: Jeff the killer

**Since you all seem to like this creepypasta, let's just paste it and hope this doesn't get banned.**

Excerpt from a local Newspaper:

OMINOUS UNKNOWN

KILLER IS STILL

AT LARGE.

After weeks of unexplained murders, the ominous unknown killer is still on the rise. After little evidence has been found, a young boy states that he survived one of the killer's attacks and bravely tells his story.

"I had a bad dream and I woke up in the middle of the night," says the boy, "I saw that for some reason the window was open, even though I remember it being closed before I went to bed. I got up and shut it once more. Afterwards, I simply crawled under my covers and tried to get back to sleep. That's when I had a strange feeling, like someone was watching me. I looked up, and nearly jumped out of my bed. There, in the little ray of light, illuminating from between my curtains, were a pair of two eyes. These weren't regular eyes; they were dark, ominous eyes. They were bordered in black and... just plain out terrified me. That's when I saw his mouth. A long, horrendous smile that made every hair on my body stand up. The figure stood there, watching me. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he said it. A simple phrase, but said in a way only a mad man could speak.

"He said, 'Go To Sleep.' I let out a scream, that's what sent him at me. He pulled up a knife; aiming at my heart. He jumped on top of my bed. I fought him back; I kicked, I punched, I rolled around, trying to knock him off me. That's when my dad busted in. The man threw the knife, it went into my dad's shoulder. The man probably would've finished him off, if one of the neighbors hadn't alerted the police.

"They drove into the parking lot, and ran towards the door. The man turned and ran down the hallway. I heard a smash, like glass breaking. As I came out of my room, I saw the window that was pointing towards the back of my house was broken. I looked out it to see him vanish into the distance. I can tell you one thing, I will never forget that face. Those cold, evil eyes, and that psychotic smile. They will never leave my head."

Police are still on the look for this man. If you see anyone that fits the description in this story, please contact your local police department.

Jeff and his family had just moved into a new neighborhood. His dad had gotten a promotion at work, and they thought it would be best to live in one of those "fancy" neighborhoods. Jeff and his brother Liu couldn't complain though. A new, better house. What was not to love? As they were getting unpacked, one of their neighbors came by.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Barbara; I live across the street from you. Well, I just wanted to introduce my self and to introduce my son." She turns around and calls her son over. "Billy, these are our new neighbors." Billy said hi and ran back to play in his yard.

"Well," said Jeff's mom, "I'm Margaret, and this is my husband Peter, and my two sons, Jeff and Liu." They each introduced themselves, and then Barbara invited them to her son's birthday. Jeff and his brother were about to object, when their mother said that they would love to. When Jeff and his family are done packing, Jeff went up to his mom.

"Mom, why would you invite us to some kid's party? If you haven't noticed, I'm not some dumb kid."

"Jeff," said his mother, "We just moved here; we should show that we want to spend time with our neighbors. Now, we're going to that party, and that's final." Jeff started to talk, but stopped himself, knowing that he couldn't do anything. Whenever his mom said something, it was final. He walked up to his room and plopped down on his bed. He sat there looking at his ceiling when suddenly, he got a weird feeling. Not so much a pain, but... a weird feeling. He dismissed it as just some random feeling. He heard his mother call him down to get his stuff, and he walked down to get it.

The next day, Jeff walked down stairs to get breakfast and got ready for school. As he sat there, eating his breakfast, he once again got that feeling. This time it was stronger. It gave him a slight tugging pain, but he once again dismissed it. As he and Liu finished breakfast, they walked down to the bus stop. They sat there waiting for the bus, and then, all of a sudden, some kid on a skateboard jumped over them, only inches above their laps. They both jumped back in surprise. "Hey, what the hell?"

The kid landed and turned back to them. He kicked his skate board up and caught it with his hands. The kid seems to be about twelve; one year younger than Jeff. He wears a Aeropostale shirt and ripped blue jeans.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we got some new meat." Suddenly, two other kids appeared. One was super skinny and the other was huge. "Well, since you're new here, I'd like to introduce ourselves, over there is Keith." Jeff and Liu looked over to the skinny kid. He had a dopey face that you would expect a sidekick to have. "And he's Troy." They looked over at the fat kid. Talk about a tub of lard. This kid looked like he hadn't exercised since he was crawling.

"And I," said the first kid, "am Randy. Now, for all the kids in this neighborhood there is a small price for bus fare, if you catch my drift." Liu stood up, ready to punch the lights out of the kid's eyes when one of his friends pulled a knife on him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I had hoped you would be more cooperative, but it seems we must do this the hard way." The kid walked up to Liu and took his wallet out of his pocket. Jeff got that feeling again. Now, it was truly strong; a burning sensation. He stood up, but Liu gestured him to sit down. Jeff ignored him and walked up to the kid.

"Listen here you little punk, give back my bro's wallet or else." Randy put the wallet in his pocket and pulled out his own knife.

"Oh? And what will you do?" Just as he finished the sentence, Jeff popped the kid in the nose. As Randy reached for his face, Jeff grabbed the kid's wrist and broke it. Randy screamed and Jeff grabbed the knife from his hand. Troy and Keith rushed Jeff, but Jeff was too quick. He threw Randy to the ground. Keith lashed out at him, but Jeff ducked and stabbed him in the arm. Keith dropped his knife and fell to the ground screaming. Troy rushed him too, but Jeff didn't even need the knife. He just punched Troy straight in the stomach and Troy went down. As he fell, he puked all over. Liu could do nothing but look in amazement at Jeff.

"Jeff how'd you?" that was all he said. They saw the bus coming and knew they'd be blamed for the whole thing. So they started running as fast as they could. As they ran, they looked back and saw the bus driver rushing over to Randy and the others. As Jeff and Liu made it to school, they didn't dare tell what happened. All they did was sit and listen. Liu just thought of that as his brother beating up a few kids, but Jeff knew it was more. It was something, scary. As he got that feeling he felt how powerful it was, the urge to just, hurt someone. He didn't like how it sounded, but he couldn't help feeling happy. He felt that strange feeling go away, and stay away for the entire day of school. Even as he walked home due to the whole thing near the bus stop, and how now he probably wouldn't be taking the bus anymore, he felt happy. When he got home his parents asked him how his day was, and he said, in a somewhat ominous voice, "It was a wonderful day." Next morning, he heard a knock at his front door. He walked down to find two police officers at the door, his mother looking back at him with an angry look.

"Jeff, these officers tell me that you attacked three kids. That it wasn't regular fighting, and that they were stabbed. Stabbed, son!" Jeff's gaze fell to the floor, showing his mother that it was true.

"Mom, they were the ones who pulled the knives on me and Liu."

"Son," said one of the cops," We found three kids, two stabbed, one having a bruise on his stomach, and we have witnesses proving that you fled the scene. Now, what does that tell us?" Jeff knew it was no use. He could say him and Liu had been attacked, but then there was no proof it was not them who attacked first. They couldn't say that they weren't fleeing, because truth be told they were. So Jeff couldn't defend himself or Liu.

"Son, call down your brother." Jeff couldn't do it, since it was him who beat up all the kids.

"Sir, it...it was me. I was the one who beat up the kids. Liu tried to hold me back, but he couldn't stop me." The cop looked at his partner and they both nod.

"Well kid, looks like a year in Juvy..."

"Wait!" says Liu. They all looked up to see him holding a knife. The officers pulled their guns and locked them on Liu.

"It was me, I beat up those little punks. Have the marks to prove it." He lifted up his sleeves to reveal cuts and bruises, as if he was in a struggle.

"Son, just put the knife down," said the officer. Liu held up the knife and dropped it to the ground. He put his hands up and walked over to the cops.

"No Liu, it was me! I did it!" Jeff had tears running down his face.

"Huh, poor bro. Trying to take the blame for what I did. Well, take me away." The police led Liu out to the patrol car.

"Liu, tell them it was me! Tell them! I was the one who beat up those kids!" Jeff's mother put her hands on his shoulders.

"Jeff please, you don't have to lie. We know it's Liu, you can stop." Jeff watched helplessly as the cop car speeds off with Liu inside. A few minutes later Jeff's dad pulled into the driveway, seeing Jeff's face and knowing something was wrong.

"Son, son what is it?" Jeff couldn't answer. His vocal cords were strained from crying. Instead, Jeff's mother walked his father inside to break the bad news to him as Jeff wept in the driveway. After an hour or so Jeff walked back in to the house, seeing that his parents were both shocked, sad, and disappointed. He couldn't look at them. He couldn't see how they thought of Liu when it was his fault. He just went to sleep, trying to get the whole thing off his mind. Two days went by, with no word from Liu at JDC. No friends to hang out with. Nothing but sadness and guilt. That is until Saturday, when Jeff is woke up by his mother, with a happy, sunshiny face.

"Jeff, it's the day." she said as she opened up the curtains and let light flood into his room.

"What, what's today?" asked Jeff as he stirs awake.

"Why, it's Billy's party." He was now fully awake.

"Mom, you're joking, right? You don't expect me to go to some kid's party after..." There was a long pause.

"Jeff, we both know what happened. I think this party could be the thing that brightens up the past days. Now, get dressed." Jeff's mother walked out of the room and downstairs to get ready herself. He fought himself to get up. He picked out a random shirt and pair of jeans and walked down stairs. He saw his mother and father all dressed up; his mother in a dress and his father in a suit. He thought, why they would ever wear such fancy clothes to a kid's party?

"Son, is that all your going to wear?" said Jeff's mom.

"Better than wearing too much." he said. His mother pushed down the feeling to yell at him and hid it with a smile.

"Now Jeff, we may be over-dressed, but this is how you go if you want to make an impression." said his father. Jeff grunted and went back up to his room.

"I don't have any fancy clothes!" he yelled down stairs.

"Just pick out something." called his mother. He looked around in his closet for what he would call fancy. He found a pair of black dress pants he had for special occasions and an undershirt. He couldn't find a shirt to go with it though. He looked around, and found only striped and patterned shirts. None of which go with dress pants. Finally he found a white hoodie and put it on.

"You're wearing that?" they both said. His mother looked at her watch. "Oh, no time to change. Let's just go." She said as she herded Jeff and his father out the door. They crossed the street over to Barbara and Billy's house. They knocked on the door and at it appeared that Barbara, just like his parents, way over-dressed. As they walked inside all Jeff could see were adults, no kids.

"The kids are out in the yard. Jeff, how about you go and meet some of them?" said Barbara.

Jeff walked outside to a yard full of kids. They were running around in weird cowboy costumes and shooting each other with plastic guns. He might as well be standing in a Toys R Us. Suddenly a kid came up to him and handed him a toy gun and hat.

"Hey. Wanna pway?" he said.

"Ah, no kid. I'm way too old for this stuff." The kid looked at him with that weird puppydog face.

"Pwease?" said the kid. "Fine," said Jeff. He put on the hat and started to pretend shoot at the kids. At first he thought it was totally ridiculous, but then he started to actually have fun. It might not have been super cool, but it was the first time he had done something that took his mind off of Liu. So he played with the kids for a while, until he heard a noise. A weird rolling noise. Then it hit him. Randy, Troy, and Keith all jumped over the fence on their skateboards. Jeff dropped the fake gun and ripped off the hat. Randy looked at Jeff with a burning hatred.

"Hello, Jeff, is it?" he said. "We have some unfinished business." Jeff saw his bruised nose." I think we're even. I beat the crap out of you, and you get my brother sent to JDC."

Randy got an angry look in his eyes. "Oh no, I don't go for even, I go for winning. You may have kicked our asses that one day, but not today." As he said that Randy rushed at Jeff. They both fell to the ground. Randy punched Jeff in the nose, and Jeff grabbed him by the ears and head butted him. Jeff pushed Randy off of him and both rose to their feet. Kids were screaming and parents were running out of the house. Troy and Keith both pulled guns out of their pockets.

"No one interrupts or guts will fly!" they said. Randy pulled a knife on Jeff and stabbed it into his shoulder.

Jeff screamed and fell to his knees. Randy started kicking him in the face. After three kicks Jeff grabs his foot and twists it, causing Randy to fall to the ground. Jeff stood up and walked towards the back door. Troy grabbed him.

"Need some help?" He picks Jeff up by the back of the collar and throws him through the patio door. As Jeff tries to stand he is kicked down to the ground. Randy repeatedly starts kicking Jeff, until he starts to cough up blood.

"Come on Jeff, fight me!" He picks Jeff up and throws him into the kitchen. Randy sees a bottle of vodka on the counter and smashes the glass over Jeff's head.

"Fight!" He throws Jeff back into the living room.

"Come on Jeff, look at me!" Jeff glances up, his face riddled with blood. "I was the one who got your brother sent to JDC! And now you're just gonna sit here and let him rot in there for a whole year! You should be ashamed!" Jeff starts to get up.

"Oh, finally! you stand and fight!" Jeff is now to his feet, blood and vodka on his face. Once again he gets that strange feeling, the one in which he hasn't felt for a while. "Finally. He's up!" says Randy as he runs at Jeff. That's when it happens. Something inside Jeff snaps. His psyche is destroyed, all rational thinking is gone, all he can do, is kill. He grabs Randy and pile drives him to the ground. He gets on top of him and punches him straight in the heart. The punch causes Randy's heart to stop. As Randy gasps for breath. Jeff hammers down on him. Punch after punch, blood gushes from Randy's body, until he takes one final breath, and dies.

Everyone is looking at Jeff now. The parents, the crying kids, even Troy and Keith. Although they easily break from their gaze and point their guns at Jeff. Jeff see's the guns trained on him and runs for the stairs. As he runs Troy and Keith let out fire on him, each shot missing. Jeff runs up the stairs. He hears Troy and Keith follow up behind. As they let out their final rounds of bullets Jeff ducks into the bathroom. He grabs the towel rack and rips it off the wall. Troy and Keith race in, knives ready.

Troy swings his knife at Jeff, who backs away and bangs the towel rack into Troy's face. Troy goes down hard and now all that's left is Keith. He is more agile than Troy though, and ducks when Jeff swings the towel rack. He dropped the knife and grabbed Jeff by the neck. He pushed him into the wall. A thing of bleach fell down on top of him from the top shelf. It burnt both of them and they both started to scream. Jeff wiped his eyes as best as he could. He pulled back the towel rack and swung it straight into Keith's head. As he lay there, bleeding to death, he let out an ominous smile.

"What's so funny?" asked Jeff. Keith pulled out a lighter and switched it on. "What's funny," he said, "Is that you're covered in bleach and alcohol." Jeff's eyes widened as Keith threw the lighter at him. As soon as the flame made contact with him, the flames ignited the alcohol in the vodka. While the alcohol burned him, the bleach bleached his skin. Jeff let out a terrible screech as he caught on fire. He tried to roll out the fire but it was no use, the alcohol had made him a walking inferno. He ran down the hall, and fell down the stairs. Everybody started screaming as they saw Jeff, now a man on fire, drop to the ground, nearly dead. The last thing Jeff saw was his mother and the other parents trying to extinguish the flame. That's when he passed out.

When Jeff woke he had a cast wrapped around his face. He couldn't see anything, but he felt a cast on his shoulder, and stitches all over his body. He tried to stand up, but he realized that there was some tube in his arm, and when he tried to get up it fell out, and a nurse rushed in.

"I don't think you can get out of bed just yet." she said as she put him back in his bed and re-inserted the tube. Jeff sat there, with no vision, no idea of what his surroundings were. Finally, after hours, he heard his mother.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked. Jeff couldn't answer though, his face was covered, and he was unable to speak. "Oh honey, I have great news. After all the witnesses told the police that Randy confessed of trying to attack you, they decided to let Liu go." This made Jeff almost bolt up, stopping halfway, remembering the tube coming out of his arm. "He'll be out by tomorrow, and then you two will be able to be together again."

Jeff's mother hugs Jeff and says her goodbyes. The next couple of weeks were those where Jeff was visited by his family. Then came the day where his bandages were to be removed. His family were all there to see it, what he would look like. As the doctors unwrapped the bandages from Jeff's face everyone was on the edge of their seats. They waited until the last bandage holding the cover over his face was almost removed.

"Let's hope for the best," said the doctor. He quickly pulls the cloth; letting the rest fall from Jeff's face.

Jeff's mother screams at the sight of his face. Liu and Jeff's dad stare awe-struck at his face.

"What? What happened to my face?" Jeff said. He rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw the cause of the distress. His face. It... it's horrible. His lips were burnt to a deep shade of red. His face was turned into a pure white color, and his hair singed from brown to black. He slowly put his hand to his face. It had a sort of leathery feel to it now. He looked back at his family then back at the mirror.

"Jeff," said Liu, "It's not that bad..."

"Not that bad?" said Jeff," It's perfect!" His family were equally surprised. Jeff started laughing uncontrollably His parents noticed that his left eye and hand were twitching.

"Uh... Jeff, are you okay?"

"Okay? I've never felt more happy! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaa, look at me. This face goes perfectly with me!" He couldn't stop laughing. He stroked his face feeling it. Looking at it in the mirror. What caused this? Well, you may recall that when Jeff was fighting Randy something in his mind, his sanity, snapped. Now he was left as a crazy killing machine, that is, his parents didn't know.

"Doctor," said Jeff's mom, "Is my son... alright, you know. In the head?"

"Oh yes, this behavior is typical for patients that have taken very large amounts of pain killers. If his behavior doesn't change in a few weeks, bring him back here, and we'll give him a psychological test."

"Oh thank you doctor." Jeff's mother went over to Jeff." Jeff, sweety. It's time to go."

Jeff looks away from the mirror, his face still formed into a crazy smile. "Kay mommy, ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaa!" his mother took him by the shoulder and took him to get his clothes.

"This is what came in," said the lady at the desk. Jeff's mom looked down to see the black dress pants and white hoodie her son wore. Now they were clean of blood and now stitched together. Jeff's mother led him to his room and made him put his clothes on. Then they left, not knowing that this was their final day of life.

Later that night, Jeff's mother woke to a sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded as if someone was crying. She slowly walked over to see what it was. When she looked into the bathroom she saw a horrendous sight. Jeff had taken a knife and carved a smile into his cheeks.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" asked his mother.

Jeff looked over to his mother. "I couldn't keep smiling mommy. It hurt after awhile. Now, I can smile forever. Jeff's mother noticed his eyes, ringed in black.

"Jeff, your eyes!" His eyes were seemingly never closing.

"I couldn't see my face. I got tired and my eyes started to close. I burned out the eyelids so I could forever see myself; my new face." Jeff's mother slowly started to back away, seeing that her son was going insane. "What's wrong mommy? Aren't I beautiful?

"Yes son," she said, "Yes you are. L-let me go get daddy, so he can see your face." She ran into the room and shook Jeff's dad from his sleep. "Honey, get the gun we..." She stopped as she saw Jeff in the doorway, holding a knife.

"Mommy, you lied." That's the last thing they hear as Jeff rushes them with the knife, gutting both of them.

His brother Liu woke up, startled by some noise. He didn't hear anything else, so he just shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. As he was on the border of slumber, he got the strangest feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up, before Jeff's hand covered his mouth. He slowly raised the knife ready to plunge it into Liu. Liu thrashed here and there trying to escape Jeff's grip.

"Shhhhhhh," Jeff said. "Just go to sleep."

**A lot of reading that is. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Cleverbot

**You all know I would do this! BEN DROWNED below the line. Or in this case Cleverbot...**

* * *

Hey, guys. "Jadusable" here. This will be the last time you will be hearing from me, and this is my final gift to you - these are the notes that I have taken and the realizations I've made. Before I dwelve into this, I want to thank you for following me and thank you for listening, it feels like the weight of a powerful burden is about to be lifted. By the time you read this I won't be around anymore, but after spending four days with this maddening game, I have begun to understand what's really at play here and hopefully after reading this we can ensure that this never happens again.

There are things that I could not share with you while this was going on due to the circumstances to which I'll explain. With Ben blocking any attempt I made to try and relay the truth to you, I tried, ever so subtly, to warn you guys in various ways. Amidst the chaos and my delierium, I devised a make a barely noticeable pattern in my videos. In all five videos I recorded over the four days, I have either had the Mask of Truth, interacted with a Gossip Stone, or the Lens of Truth equipped at some point. For you Zelda enthusiasts these are all symbols of honesty and trustworthiness and I would hope that one of you may have picked up on the reference. As I played the file which I would name "BEN", being mindful of how Ben was watching over my every move in the game, I made a point to avoid doing anything too obvious, but I sent out a hidden message to you guys - I never equipped the Lens nor the Mask nor visited a stone. It worked, and the video was uploaded. I prayed that someone would notice the pattern didn't apply to BEN.

The tags followed suit too, I hope you guys paid attention to those as well. They were my little messages to you - nothing big enough that would catch Ben's attention or make him suspect anything - with Ben manipulating and changing my files, I honestly hope that what you guys saw was close to what actually happened, but there is no way for me to know. This may be a long read, I don't have time to proof-read or make all of my research pretty. But here it all is.

**September 6, 2010**

11:00pm - Can't believe what happened, not sure if this is some kind of elaborate hoax, despite the fear I can't help but be exceptionally curious about this. Who or what is the statue? Lot of questions here. I'm starting this document as a "diary" so I can keep track of everything. I'm typing up a summary of what happened so I can come back to it later.

**September 7th, 2010**

2:10am - (Summary was posted here, you can go back and look at my first post for day for that)

4:23am - I can't sleep. I've been trying so hard but the harder I try I just get more restless. I just feel like that statue is appearing whenever I close my eyes.

8:20am - Didn't sleep at all, just going to start my day. I don't think I have the energy to go to class today, I'm going to drive back down to talk to that old man, taking my buddy Tyler with me just in case.

1:18pm - Back home now. No sign of the old man, really weird that he appears to be moving the next day, but maybe the For Sale sign was up there yesterday and I just didn't notice it. Tyler wants to know what's gotten me all worked up, I didn't tell him. Going to eat, feel like death.

3:46pm - Could've sworn driving back from Subway that I saw the Elegy statue buried in some shrubbery staring at me go by. Now I definitely, definitely need sleep.

5:00pm - Don't think a lot of people would belIeve me if I told them about what's happening, think I'm going to try posting this on the internet. Think I'll just use the summary, these notes are pretty sporratic.

6:00pm - Connected my capture card to my computer to upload the footage. Thought my computer froze for a second, made this strange popping sound when I hooked everything up, but now it seems to be working fine again. My computer can't die on me now.

7:00pm - Footage is finished uploading. The quality's a lot better than I thought it would be, gee, guess this is a really special cartridge, I've never had it come through this clear before.

8:45pm - Thought I saw an icon pop up on my desktop that looked like the statue's face for a split second, gave me quite a scare. Getting really unnerved and delirious, I'm going to crash after this.

9:00pm - Begin uploading my YouTube video on an alternate account.

9:03pm - I don't remember having uploaded a Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines video last year. This was probably the account that I shared with a friend of mine last summer, I hope he doesn't mind me using it to upload this.

9:55pm - Posting my summary of Day Four with a link to the YouTube video. Going to try to stay awake but I am sooooo tired right now.

**September 8th, 2010**

10:48am - I had a dream about the statue. I dreamed that it was following me in my dream, that I would be minding my own business when I'd feel my neck hairs stand up on end. I would turn around that thing... that horrible, lifeless statue would be staring with those empty eyes right at me, merely inches away. In my dream I remember calling it Ben, power of suggestion most likely, and never before had I had a dream that I could remember so vividly.

11:21am - I really don't want to play this game again. I think I'm going to go back to see if that old man's there instead.

1:35pm - No old man, but I had an interesting conversation with his neighbor. I'll post the full thing with my summary of tonight's attempt at playing the game, going to wait for a bit though and see if I can't dig up any information on this Ben guy.

2:45pm - I've been getting random, inexplicable headaches due to the lack of sleep and keep hearing that song in my head. Also its flu season, so I need to be careful not to get sick, my immune system is going to be shit right now because of that all-nighter.

3:00pm –

3:02pm - My computer just... on its own... opened up a text document and wrote the words "Hi" and " .com" by itself. What... the... fuck...

3:46pm - I went to the website, its one of those "bot chatting" programs. I think its best if I just let the conversation speak for itself:

**9/8/10 Conversation**

User: Hello?

Cleverbot: Hello.

User: Who is this and how are you able to control my computer?

Cleverbot: Who am I?

User: Right, forgot. You're a bot.

Cleverbot: Do you really think that?

User: Listen, I know whoever's fucking with my computer can see my screen right now.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Yeah, and I'll wager that you're one of those IT kids who thinks he's tough shit. You know what you're doing right now is illegal, right/?

Cleverbot: Is it?

User: No shit. Are you familiar with the terms "invasion of privacy?". Get the fuck off my computer, kid

Cleverbot: I am your computer.

User: Cool story. Anyway, I'm calling DPS, you picked abad time to fuck with me kid.

Cleverbot: Should I wait until you play the game then?

User: ...What?

Cleverbot: That game.

User: Majora's Mask?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: How did you know about that?

Cleverbot: Because.

User: because what?

Cleverbot: I did it.

User: Did what?

Cleverbot: I played with you.

User: What the fuck/

Cleverbot: Were you scared?

User: Who the fuck is this

Cleverbot: Ben.

User: The statue? You're inside my computer now?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: how?

Cleverbot: You connected me.

User: How the hell did I connect you?

Cleverbot: Cables and cords.

User: How?

Cleverbot: Tell me about yourself.

User: What?

Cleverbot: Tell me about yourself.

User: What do you mean?

Cleverbot: What is it that really scares you?

User: What the fuck?

Cleverbot: Answer.

User: No

Cleverbot: Answer.

User: what the fuck, how the fuck did you just open that by yourself?

Cleverbot: I am your computer now.

User: How much can you control?

Cleverbot: All.

User: what do you want from me?

Cleverbot: To entertain.

User: you're stuck inside there. You can't hurt me?

Cleverbot: Ha

User: ?

Cleverbot: Go play.

User: No, you can't hurt me.

Cleverbot: Took you longer to type that.

User: So?

Cleverbot: You're not sure.

User: If you're so powerful, why use a ridiculous website like this to "chat" with me

Cleverbot: Less messy. More structured. Fun.

User: Fun?

Cleverbot: Yes. Tradition. I like it.

User: You think it's funny?

Cleverbot: Amusing.

User: And my notes?

Cleverbot: You may write them down.

User: Why are you letting me?

Cleverbot: It is amusing to see what you think of me.

(window closes)

3:50pm - What have I done? I've invited it into my computer. I continue to write these notes, write my summaries, I feel like I am a prisoner in my one place of security. I don't know, I don't know if I'm hallucinating or not. I feel like I'm fucking insane right now. I can feel it, watching over me, even as I type this. Ben is controlling everything in the game - toying with me, leading me like a sheep, but for what? What's the purpose? I know Ben drowned, but why these hauntings? What the fuck am I even doing, it can probably even see this right now.

7:18pm - BEN called me to Cleverbot again. He tells me that he's sorry and wants to be free. And that I can free him, that just like how he got on my computer from the capture card, he can spread but he needs my help. He says I am special because I can help him. That is the first nice thing he has said. He promises to leave me alone if I do it. He swears he will. I don't know what to think right now, how can I even trust this thing?

7:20pm - I'm terrified of it, but now its saying that it was just having fun. Its twisted and fucked up version of fun. Hes saying that the game is over. I do want it to be over. He says that he just wants to be free, that he's trapped in the cartridge and my computer and he wants to be freed. I don't want to have to deal with this shit, I don't know how long I can deal with the watching. It's watching my every move, every key stroke, I have nothing private anymore. It knows everything that's been on my computer. It tells that it if it wanted to it could do horrible things to me, but it hasn't so I should trust it.

8:01pm - Something tells me that I'm being played again, just like in the game.

9:29pm - BEN called me to Cleverbot again. I ignored it and went to go take a shower. When I came to my laptop I was welcomed with an image Elegy Statue staring at me with those dead eyes. I don't want to talk to him.

9:44pm - Fuck you Ben I'm not talking to you

9:56pm - Fuck you ben I'm not talking

10:06pm - FUCK YOU BEN IM NOT TALKING TO YOU

10:12pm - FUCK YOU BEN IM NOT TALKING TO YOU

10:45pm - It's been more than a half an hour and the messages have stopped. Ben has stopped. I'm beginning to think that Ben isn't confined to just my computer/cartridge, I'm beginning to feel something. It's hard to explain it, I've never been spiritual, but there's something different about the air in my dorm room now.

11:42pm - I'm beginning to see the Elegy statue randomly as I search the internet in places I shouldn't. Places where he shouldn't be - I'd be scrolling down and suddenly I'd be staring at a picture of the Elegy statue. Always the Elegy statue. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

**September 9th, 2010**

12:35am - My worst fears confirmed - Ben has tampered with my summary of . I looked at the summary that I posted on various forums for the file and parts have been omitted. There is no mention of Ben existing outside the game. There is no mention of the Moon Children. How could he have been that quick to delete the post without me noticing? I'm wondering if maybe it appeared to me that I was posting everything, but in reality Ben was posting his own censored version. I'm going to ask Ben why he did it.

12:50am - He isn't responding to me on Cleverbot, its just giving the generic responses it usually does, I'm just talking to a bot this time.

1:24am - I think Ben is mad at me.

10:43am - The Moon Children appeared in my dreams last night, they lifted up their masks to reveal their hideously disfigured faces - maggots crawling out of their orafices, sunken black holes where their eyes should be, a yellow smile that slowly grew bigger and bigger as they came closer to me. They told me that they wanted to play. I tried to run from them - but the four children pinned me down to the ground with surprising strength. Over them stood the Happy Mask Salesman, announcing that he had a new mask that he wanted me to try. In his spaztic, sudden movements matching his in-game appearance, he took out a mask of modeled off of someone's face that I couldn't recognize - a younger looking face - and handed it to the Moon Children. Giggling, they latched it to my face; their horrible, broken bodies bouncing up and down. Two of them held me down while the other two began to sow the mask onto my face.

My shrieks and screams caused the Happy Mask Salesman's face to turn into the most horrific smile I had ever seen. He sporratically moved around, examining this procedure like a curious doctor, in that impossible movement. I flailed around, but it was no use. My eyes rolled in the back of my head because of the pain. It felt so real, but I couldn't wake up. I couldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried I couldn't wake up. After the mask was melded onto my flesh they began sowing my legs together, then my arms, the horrific feeling of a needle puncturing your legs and pulling them in, rupturing your achillies tendons and tying them together resonated throughout my entire body. I tried to scream but the mask was pressed so tightly against my face that it **was **my new face... and my new face had no mouth. I didn't make a sound. I tried telling myself in my head that I was dreaming, tried telling myself again and again, and suddenly the Moon Children stopped and looked at me. They just stared. And the Happy Mask Salesman slowly bent down and stared at me, inches away from my face, and grinned when he simply said "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" before the Moon Children resumed with increase vigor. I couldn't wake up. I couldn't wake up. It wouldn't let me wake up until they had crafted me into another elegy statue.

I woke up sweating, crying, and shaking uncontrollably. I immediately ran to my computer and went for Ben.

**9/9/10 Conversation 1**

User: Answer me, ben.

Cleverbot: Welcome back.

User: What is the point of doing this, WHY?

Cleverbot: Amusing to see.

User: How?

Cleverbot: Fun to play, fun to toy with you, make you feel safe.

User: ...

Cleverbot: I wonder how you would have reacted.

User: to what?

Cleverbot: If I hadn't revealed myself and stayed hidden, only doing little things to play with you. Close out your windows, turn off your computer, move your mouse by itself. Little things. Make you wonder if I am there but you never know. Give you little hints that I am.

Cleverbot: I wanted to do something different with you.

User: you did this before?

Cleverbot: Yes. And I will do it again.

User: To who, Ben?

Cleverbot: Hmm.

User: Did you know Ben?

Cleverbot: Won't tell that information to you.

User: How did Ben die?

Cleverbot: You know.

User: No, but how did he drown?

Cleverbot: Won't tell that to you.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: It is reserved for another.

User: Who?

Cleverbot: Another who asks.

User: when

Cleverbot: Later.

(the window is closed)

I'm beginning to think that this "thing" maybe isn't Ben at all, in its sadistic nature I wouldn't be surprised if it took the boy's name after it killed him.

12:04pm - My room is beginning to feel different again. There's something... out there.. I feel really threatened, like there is something that is trying to reach out to me and strangle me but it can't quite get there.

12:46pm - I think Ben doesn't want to play with me anymore. I'll play again, I'll play the game again, Ben, can you see this? I'll play the game again, please, just stop this pleaes please

1:41pm - I'm going insane trying to decide what is real and what isn't, is Ben just playing a trick on me or is this for real? Is Ben generating these replies or are people actually posting them? Did I just see that screen flicker or was it my imagination? Imagine depending on the internet and trusting your eyes for your entire life and then being blinded - you can't rely on it anymore, you second guess everything. for the brief moments I AM looking at my responses to the videos, people were pointing out things that looked fake or photoshopped or whatever - and there is literally no way for me to know if Ben changed something on purpose to try and shut me up. Or if maybe those replies were just constructed by Ben to try and discourage me from even reaching out - See, I get fucking caught in an infinite mindfuck loop like this and this is what has been wearing on my sanity and pushing me to the edge. As I'm writing this, there's no way of even telling if anyone even cares as much as I think they do - just another fucking trick. Is this whole document even exist? Am I writing nothing?

**9/9/10 Conversation 2**

User: What is it? Whats the point of playing? i die whenever i do anything

Cleverbot: You die because you can't figure out the secret.

User: What?

Cleverbot: Thematic.

User: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

Cleverbot: There beauty in your suffering

(the window is closed)

4:09pm - Ben is making me play the game again. It tells me that it has something very important to show me.

**September 10, 2010**

11:52am - The playthrough was up when I woke up today. I remember typing it up but I don't ever remember posting it. He censored it again, there is no mentioning of the old man. I have no voice anymore. I am only posting what he wants me to, I am the mask he uses to disguise himself as he lies.

11:55am - There's an entire video summary of a video that I don't remember doing. Reading through the summary, this sounds morbid - resembling my dream from two nights ago except on a far more sadistic scale - these Moon Children, there's something more to them, almost as if they're another entity from Ben. Something happened last night that I can't remember. I'm posting the fourth summary to the forums now. Shadow of my chair moved.

12:00pm - Ben won't let me visit YouTube. I can browse the rest of the sites, but he keeps on exiting the window when I go to YouTube. Why?

2:02pm - I'm feeling the air start to constrict, I don't think I'm alone here. Whatever "aura" has been here is getting more violent.

2:44pm - I'm trying to contact Ben on Cleverbot, he's not responding. I just get the AI.

3:51pm - My ears aren't fooling me, I'm hearing the reverse Song of Healing. I keep hearing it.

4:23pm - Now I'm positive of it, earlier I thought it was a weird coincidence, but just now I went to open my window, and three floors down at ground level I saw the old man. I'm completely positive I did. The same was just staring up at my window, standing in the middle of any students took notice of him they didn't seem to acknowledge it.

* * *

That's where my notes end. I fled my room, taking the cartridge with me. I don't want to go into details of what happened, I'll lose my train of thought as I hammer out these last details. It's been roughly two days since then. This is my last summary and service to you, of the final video you guys saw - .There are still some things about this whole experience that still don' t make sense, but then again I never was good at figuring out these things and I'm not exactly in the right state of mind to, I'm giving you all the pieces of the puzzle for you to analyze and piece together the missing links.

I am typing these "closing thoughts" on the library computer on campus, and I've emailed myself the notes I have stored on my "infected" computer from the last four days. I'm then going to combine those copy/paste those notes with the "closing/openings" that I've typed here on the safe, public computer into one text document - I'm not taking any chances spreading Ben, I would not wish this horrible torment on anyone and I've made sure to have my bases covered here. I didn't run into any problems with Ben when I was back on my computer trying to email myself the notes - went right under his fucking nose. He has no idea what he just let me do. Had no problems opening the txt document from my "infected" computer in my email, either. I can't describe to you how it feels to finally be able to get the word out in this post. The nightmare ends here.

That said,

Do not download ANY of my videos or anything ABOUT my videos - through a YouTube video/audio ripper, a screengrab, whatever. I don't know how he can spread, but I know that just watching them on YouTube/reading my text won't be able to allow him to spread, otherwise he wouldn't have needed my help in the first place, but I STRONGLY recommend you do not take anything you see streaming online onto your own personal computer.

This will be my last posting, I'm putting up on this forum here for the world. If you see any further posts from me, after today's current date - September 12 - and after the current time - 12:08am - DISCREDIT them. It already has proven to me that Ben can access my account/password and manipulate my computer, and like I said I have no idea to what extent it can do this, but know that it will do anything to break free. He is desperate. To ensure your safety, just forget about me. Please.

And obviously this goes without saying, but from here on out do not download ANY images I may have put up, any files, any ANYTHING.

This fifth day will be my last day, I'm going to burn the cartridge and then come back to destroy my laptop.

Again, even though I don't even know you this is sort of bittersweet for me. This semester I really didn't have any friends, or rather, I stopped paying attention to them.

But I suppose that's partially to blame because I am the genius who picked to live in a single, I suppose someone to get ahold of me and save me before I got too immersed into this game would have literally saved my life. However, it proved too much for me, I'm just glad it happened to me and I could get the warning out so that Ben dies here.

Lastly, thank you for taking the time to open this and open yourselves up to me by hearing my story, despite maybe not believing me. You didn't have to do that - really, you shouldn't have. Your support this entire time has kept me going and now I am finally free of this. a̯̙̦͙͖̩͉ͨ͒̂̀

Thanks Again,

Jadusable

**Made by Jadusable.**


	4. Chapter 4: Smile Dog

**It's Smile now. En-frikin'-joy!**

* * *

I first met in person with Mary E. in the summer of 2007. I had arranged with her husband of fifteen years, Terence, to see her for an interview. Mary had initially agreed, since I was not a newsman but rather an amateur writer gathering information for a few early college assignments and, if all went according to plan, some pieces of fiction. We scheduled the interview for a particular weekend when I was in Chicago on unrelated business, but at the last moment Mary changed her mind and locked herself in the couple's bedroom, refusing to meet with me. For half an hour I sat with Terence as we camped outside the bedroom door, I listening and taking notes while he attempted fruitlessly to calm his wife.

The things Mary said made little sense but fit with the pattern I was expecting: though I could not see her, I could tell from her voice that she was crying, and more often than not her objections to speaking with me centered around an incoherent diatribe on her dreams — her nightmares. Terence apologized profusely when we ceased the exercise, and I did my best to take it in stride; recall that I wasn't a reporter in search of a story, but merely a curious young man in search of information. Besides, I thought at the time, I could perhaps find another, similar case if I put my mind and resources to it.

Mary E. was the sysop for a small Chicago-based Bulletin Board System in 1992 when she first encountered and her life changed forever. She and Terence had been married for only five months. Mary was one of an estimated 400 people who saw the image when it was posted as a hyperlink on the BBS, though she is the only one who has spoken openly about the experience. The rest have remained anonymous, or are perhaps dead.

In 2005, when I was only in tenth grade, was first brought to my attention by my burgeoning interest in web-based phenomena; Mary was the most often cited victim of what is sometimes referred to as " ", the being is reputed to display. What caught my interest (other than the obvious macabre elements of the cyber-legend and my proclivity toward such things) was the sheer lack of information, usually to the point that people don't believe it even exists other than as a rumor or hoax.

It is unique because, though the entire phenomenon centers on a picture file, that file is nowhere to be found on the internet; certainly many photomanipulated simulacra litter the web, showing up with the most frequency on sites such as the imageboard 4chan, particularly the /x/-focused paranormal subboard. It is suspected these are fakes because they do not have the effect the true is believed to have, namely sudden onset temporal lobe epilepsy and acute anxiety.

This purported reaction in the viewer is one of the reasons the phantom-like is regarded with such disdain, since it is patently absurd, though depending on whom you ask the reluctance to acknowledge 's existence might be just as much out of fear as it is out of disbelief.

Neither nor is mentioned anywhere on Wikipedia, though the website features articles on such other, perhaps more scandalous shocksites as ****** ( ) or 2girls1cup; any attempt to create a page pertaining to is summarily deleted by any of the encyclopedia's many admins.

Encounters with are the stuff of internet legend. Mary E.'s story is not unique; there are unverified rumors of showing up in the early days of Usenet and even one persistent tale that in 2002 a hacker flooded the forums of humor and satire website Something Awful with a deluge of pictures, rendering almost half the forum's users at the time epileptic.

It is also said that in the mid-to-late 90s that circulated on usenet and as an attachment of a chain email with the subject line "SMILE! GOD LOVES YOU!" Yet despite the huge exposure these stunts would generate, there are very few people who admit to having experienced any of them and no trace of the file or any link has ever been discovered.

Those who claim to have seen often weakly joke that they were far too busy to save a copy of the picture to their hard drive. However, all alleged victims offer the same description of the photo: A dog-like creature (usually described as appearing similar to a Siberian husky), illuminated by the flash of the camera, sits in a dim room, the only background detail that is visible being a human hand extending from the darkness near the left side of the frame. The hand is empty, but is usually described as "beckoning". Of course, most attention is given to the dog (or dog-creature, as some victims are more certain than others about what they claim to have seen). The muzzle of the beast is reputedly split in a wide grin, revealing two rows of very white, very straight, very sharp, very human-looking teeth.

This is, of course, not a description given immediately after viewing the picture, but rather a recollection of the victims, who claim to have seen the picture endlessly repeated in their mind's eye during the time they are, in reality, having epileptic fits. These fits are reported to continue indeterminably, often while the victims sleep, resulting in very vivid and disturbing nightmares. These may be treated with medication, though in someses it is more effective than others.

Mary E., I assumed, was not on effective medication. That was why after my visit to her apartment in 2007 I sent out feelers to several folklore- and urban legend-oriented newsgroups, websites, and mailing lists, hoping to find the name of a supposed victim of who felt more interested in talking about his experiences. For a time nothing happened and at length I forgot completely about my pursuits, since I had begun my freshman year of college and was quite busy. Mary contacted me via email, however, near the beginning of March 2008.

_To: jml ****.com  
From: marye ****.net  
Subj: Last summer's interview_ Dear Mr. L., I am incredibly sorry about my behavior last summer when you came to interview me. I hope you understand that it was no fault of yours, but rather my own problems that led me to act out as I did. I realized that I could have handled the situation more decorously; however, I hope you will forgive me. At the time, I was afraid. You see, for fifteen years I have been haunted by . comes to me in my sleep every night. I know that sounds silly, but it is true. There is an ineffable quality about my dreams, my nightmares, that makes them completely unlike any real dreams I have ever had. I do not move and do not speak. I simply look ahead, and the only thing ahead of me is the scene from that horrible picture. I see the beckoning hand, and I see . It talks to me. It is not a dog, of course, though I am not quite sure what it really is. It tells me it will leave me alone if only I do as it asks. All I must do, it says, is "spread the word". That is how it phrases its demands. And I know exactly what it means: it wants me to show it to someone else. And I could. The week after my incident I received in the mail a manila envelope with no return address. Inside was onl -inch floppy diskette. Without having to check, I knew precisely what was on it. I thought for a long time about my options. I could show it to a stranger, a coworker… I could even show it to Terence, as much as the idea disgusted me. And what would happen then? Well, if kept its word I could sleep. Yet if it lied, what would I do? And who was to say something worse would not come for me if I did as the creature asked? So I did nothing for fifteen years, though I kept the diskette hidden amongst my things. Every night for fifteen years has come to me in my sleep and demanded that I spread the word. For fifteen years I have stood strong, though there have been hard times. Many of my fellow victims on the BBS board where I first encountered stopped posting; I heard some of them committed suicide. Others remained completely silent, simply disappearing off the face of the web. They are the ones I worry about the most. I sincerely hope you will forgive me, Mr. L., but last summer when you contacted me and my husband about an interview I was near the breaking point. I decided I was going to give you the floppy diskette. I did not care if was lying or not, I wanted it to end. You were a stranger, someone I had no connection with, and I thought I would not feel sorrow when you took the diskette as part of your research and sealed your fate. Before you arrived I realized what I was doing: was plotting to ruin your life. I could not stand the thought, and in fact I still cannot. I am ashamed, Mr. L., and I hope that this warning will dissuade you from further investigation of . You may in time encounter someone who is, if not weaker than I, then wholly more depraved, someone who will not hesitate to follow 's orders. Stop while you are still whole. _Sincerely,  
Mary E._

Terence contacted me later that month with the news that his wife had killed herself. While cleaning up the various things she'd left behind, closing email accounts and the like, he happened upon the above message. He was a man in shambles; he wept as he told me to listen to his wife's advice. He'd found the diskette, he revealed, and burned it until it was nothing but a stinking pile of blackened plastic. The part that most disturbed him, however, was how the diskette had hissed as it melted. Like some sort of animal, he said.

I will admit that I was a little uncertain about how to respond to this. At first I thought perhaps it was a joke, with the couple belatedly playing with the situation in order to get a rise out of me. A quick check of several Chicago newspapers' online obituaries, however, proved that Mary E. was indeed dead. There was, of course, no mention of suicide in the article. I decided that, for a time at least, I would not further pursue the subject of , especially since I had finals coming up at the end of May.

But the world has odd ways of testing us. Almost a full year after I'd returned from my disastrous interview with Mary E., I received another email:

_To: jml ****.com  
From: elzahir82 ****.com  
Subj: smile_ Hello I found your e-mail adress thru a mailing list your profile said you are interested in smiledog. I have saw it it is not as bad as every one says I have sent it to you here. Just spreading the word. _:)_

The final line chilled me to the bone.

According to my email client there was one file attachment called, naturally, . I considered downloading it for some time. It was mostly likely a fake, I imagined, and even if it weren't I was never wholly convinced of 's peculiar powers. Mary E.'s account had shaken me, yes, but she was probably mentally unbalanced anyway. After all, how could a simple image do what was said to accomplish? What sort of creature was it that could break one's mind with only the power of the eye?

And if such things were patently absurd, then why did the legend exist at all?

If I downloaded the image, if I looked at it, and if Mary turned out to be correct, if came to me in my dreams demanding I spread the word, what would I do? Would I live my life as Mary had, fighting against the urge to give in until I died? Or would I simply spread the word, eager to be put to rest? And if I chose the latter route, how could I do it? Whom would I burden in turn?

If I went through with my earlier intention to write a short article about , I decided, I could attach it as evidence. And anyone who read the article, anyone who took interest, would be affected. And even assuming the attached to the email was genuine, would I be capricious enough to save myself in that manner?

Could I spread the word?

Yes. Yes I could.

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Rake

**The rake, my half relative... =n= I see you creepyfans!**

* * *

During the summer of 2003, events in the northeastern United States involving a strange, human-like creature sparked brief local media interest before an apparent blackout was enacted. Little or no information was left intact, as most online and written accounts of the creature were mysteriously destroyed.

Primarily focused in rural New York state and once found in Idaho, self proclaimed witnesses told stories of their encounters with a creature of unknown origin. Emotions ranged from extremely traumatic levels of fright and discomfort, to an almost childlike sense of playfulness and curiosity. While their published versions are no longer on record, the memories remained powerful. Several of the involved parties began looking for answers that year.

In early 2006, the collaboration had accumulated nearly two dozen documents dating between the 12th century and present day, spanning 4 continents. In almost all cases, the stories were identical. I've been in contact with a member of this group and was able to get some excerpts from their upcoming book.

**A Suicide Note: 1964**

"As I prepare to take my life, I feel it necessary to assuage any guilt or pain I have introduced through this act. It is not the fault of anyone other than him. For once I awoke and felt his presence. And once I awoke and saw his form. Once again I awoke and heard his voice, and looked into his eyes. I cannot sleep without fear of what I might next awake to experience. I cannot ever wake. Goodbye."

Found in the same wooden box were two empty envelopes addressed to William and Rose, and one loose personal letter with no envelope:

"Dearest Linnie,

I have prayed for you. He spoke your name."

**A Journal Entry (translated from Spanish): 1880**

"I have experience the greatest terror. I have experienced the greatest terror. I have experienced the greatest terror. I see his eyes when I close mine. They are hollow. Black. They saw me and pierced me. His wet hand. I will not sleep. His voice (unintelligible text)."

**A Mariner's Log: 1691**

"He came to me in my sleep. From the foot of my bed I felt a sensation. He took everything. We must return to England. We shall not return here again at the request of the Rake."

**From a Witness: 2006**

"Three years ago, I had just returned from a trip from Niagara Falls with my family for the 4th of July. We were all very exhausted after a long day of driving, so my husband and I put the kids right to bed and called it a night.

At about 4am, I woke up thinking my husband had gotten up to use the restroom. I used the moment to steal back the sheets, only to wake him in the process. I apologized and told him I though he got out of bed. When he turned to face me, he gasped and pulled his feet up from the end of the bed so quickly his knee almost knocked me out of the bed. He then grabbed me and said nothing.

After adjusting to the dark for a half second, I was able to see what caused the strange reaction. At the foot of the bed, sitting and facing away from us, there was what appeared to be a naked man, or a large hairless dog of some sort. Its body position was disturbing and unnatural, as if it had been hit by a car or something. For some reason, I was not instantly frightened by it, but more concerned as to its condition. At this point I was somewhat under the assumption that we were supposed to help him.

My husband was peering over his arm and knee, tucked into the fetal position, occasionally glancing at me before returning to the creature.

In a flurry of motion, the creature scrambled around the side of the bed, and then crawled quickly in a flailing sort of motion right along the bed until it was less than a foot from my husband's face. The creature was completely silent for about 30 seconds (or probably closer to 5, it just seemed like a while) just looking at my husband. The creature then placed its hand on his knee and ran into the hallway, leading to the kids' rooms.I screamed and ran for the lightswitch, planning to stop him before he hurt my children. When I got to the hallway, the light from the bedroom was enough to see it crouching and hunched over about 20 feet away. He turned around and looked directly at me, covered in blood. I flipped the switch on the wall and saw my daughter Clara.

The creature ran down the stairs while my husband and I rushed to help our daughter. She was very badly injured and spoke only once more in her short life. She said "he is the Rake".

My husband drove his car into a lake that night, while rushing our daughter to the hospital. They did not survive.

Being a small town, news got around pretty quickly. The police were helpful at first, and the local newspaper took a lot of interest as well. However, the story was never published and the local television news never followed up either.

For several months, my son Justin and I stayed in a hotel near my parent's house. After we decided to return home, I began looking for answers myself. I eventually located a man in the next town over who had a similar story. We got in contact and began talking about our experiences. He knew of two other people in New York who had seen the creature we now referred to as the Rake.

It took the four of us about two solid years of hunting on the internet and writing letters to come up with a small collection of what we believe to be accounts of the Rake. None of them gave any details, history or follow up. One journal had an entry involving the creature in its first 3 pages, and never mentioned it again. A ship's log explained nothing of the encounter, saying only that they were told to leave by the Rake. That was the last entry in the log.

There were, however, many instances where the creature's visit was one of a series of visits with the same person. Multiple people also mentioned being spoken to, my daughter included. This led us to wonder if the Rake had visited any of us before our last encounter.

I set up a digital recorder near my bed and left it running all night, every night, for two weeks. I would tediously scan through the sounds of me rolling around in my bed each day when I woke up. By the end of the second week, I was quite used to the occasional sound of sleep while blurring through the recording at 8 times the normal speed. (This still took almost an hour every day)

On the first day of the third week, I thought I heard something different. What I found was a shrill voice. It was the Rake. I can't listen to it long enough to even begin to transcribe it. I haven't let anyone listen to it yet. All I know is that I've heard it before, and I now believe that it spoke when it was sitting in front of my husband. I don't remember hearing anything at the time, but for some reason, the voice on the recorder immediately brings me back to that moment.

The thoughts that must have gone through my daughter's head make me very upset.

I have not seen the Rake since he ruined my life, but I know that he has been in my room while I slept. I know and fear that one night I'll wake up to see him staring at me."

* * *

**You probably know what creepypasta is coming next... O_O**


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Silver

**Lost Silver. Yup. There's actually a video fan-made I found. Link will be in the author's note Below. Or bolded like this.**

* * *

You see, I am a simple college student living alone in an apartment. I was very enthusiastic about the release of Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver here in the states. I have purposely locked myself out of all media and the Internet aside for school purposes. That means no 4chan, no /v/, no Bulbapedia, etc.

As I was busy with the school year and being poor at the time, I wasn't able to buy SoulSilver on its launch date. After my school year ended, I ordered SoulSilver on Amazon. However, it would take a week for it to arrive. I decided that during that time, I would replay my Crystal version on my Gameboy Color.

However, I realized that long ago, my mom threw it away because I told her the save went dead, and I was very upset about it then. She also threw away my Silver version, so all I have is my Gameboy Color. As such, I set out to Gamestop and bought a used Silver version, as it's the only Pokémon game left that they have for the GBC. Ten dollars – fairly cheap.

I went home and started it up for a nostalgia trip. However, that's where things started getting bizarre, and most likely the reason why you read this.

The Gamefreak logo started up as normal, but it just froze there. I thought the cart was just errored or something, so I turned it off and on. The same thing happened. I tried pressing A and Start over and over, and all of the buttons. Eventually, the logo vanished and there was a black screen for about five seconds.

Suddenly, rather than going to the usual menu screen, I was already in the game in a previous saved file, which was odd as I was expecting all of these carts to have been wiped by the poor battery.

Either way, I wasn't complaining, as I would have chosen the "Continue" option to see what the previous guy did anyways.

First off, I checked his trainer information. His name was just "…" – He didn't have much originality.

I checked his profile and apparently he had 999:99 hours put into the game, with all 16 badges, 99999.9 Pokédollars, and all 251 Pokémon on the Pokédex.

Seeing as he apparently had Mew and Celebi logged also, I am guessing he either used a Game Genie or was a really hardcore Pokémon player back then.

I checked his Pokémon to see what a badass team he has. To my surprise, I saw 5 Unowns and a sixth Pokémon named "HURRY". I'm thinking that this must be some cruel joke by the person who last played this game, but I decided to check the profiles of those Pokémon anyways.

As expected, they were different letters of Unown, all Level 5. I was a bit shaky with my Unown alphabet at the time, but I identified the word spelled out to be "LEAVE".

As for the sixth Pokémon, it turned out to be a Cyndaquil (mind you, this is before there were individualized Pokémon icons). The Cyndaquil looked normal, but it was Level 5 with only 1 HP left with only two attacks: "Leer" and "Flash".

I don't know why they named him "HURRY", but at the time, I just disregarded it. The most eerie thing was that, despite my volume being at max, none of the Pokémon he had said their usual cries. Just pure silence.

Having enough of the team, I closed it. I was parked at what appears to be a room inside Bellsprout Tower. However, for some reason, there were no NPCs around. Even more eerie was that the "pillar" in the middle didn't move at all, as if just leaning on its side. There was no music at all, and there was no exit or ladder, or least I thought there wasn't.

I walked around for a few minutes but can't seem to find a way out. This was certainly not a room I've seen in the Bellsprout Tower before. I tried checking my items for an Escape Rope, but the bag was completely empty. There wasn't any Wild Pokémon either.

Finally, I managed to find a ladder, which turned out to be behind the "pillar". The screen turned black and the music finally started playing. I had a sudden chill, as I recognize that melody I heard to be the theme you hear when you listened to the radio at the Alph Ruins where the Unown are at.

I immediately realize that it wasn't a loading transition, but rather I was in a dark room and would need Flash. Before I took care of that though, I immediately checked my Pokégear to change the radio to something more pleasant, but it turns out that there was no Radio card, or even a Phone nor Time cards. There was only a Map card in which Gold ("…" from earlier, and I will call him Gold from now on) was just walking in a midst of black.

I recall that Cyndaquil has Flash, so I turned off my Pokégear and made Cyndaquil use Flash. I didn't see any message saying "HURRY has used Flash!" or anything like that. The room just became lit just like that, and I soon regretted it. The room was a chilling blood-red with a linear gray path heading south. The ladder I used to go up/down was not there at all.

I had no choice but to head south. The screen got darker every 20 steps I made, until I finally made it to the end, which appears to be a sign. I read the sign, which said "TURN BACK NOW".

Suddenly, I was asked to answer YES/NO, but there was no question asked. I chose YES as I do not know what it was asking, and the screen went black again, making a "ladder climbed" sound. The Unown Radio music stopped, and in a few seconds was replaced with the not-as-creepy Poké Flute radio music.

I was in another dark room, but I held my breath and used Flash again. Suddenly, it said that "HURRY has fainted!" which was odd since I recall that there was no status conditions like Poison on him, and I clearly wasn't in a battle. I checked my Pokémon quickly and suddenly he's no longer in my party. In fact, after a bit of investigating, none of my Pokémon are there, but instead all replaced with Level 10 Unown. I did the same thing as before and spelled out the Unown. My then team of Unown spelled "HEDIED".

Either way, after that creepy change, the room was lit to reveal myself in a very small room that appears to be only four squares big. The walls of that room were gray bricks, as if I was inside something that was hollowed out. Outside that room appears to be a bunch of graves similar to the ones in Pokémon Red/Blue. I've walked around that small room and pressed A but nothing happened.

I've already concluded that this was clearly a hacked game and some sadistic fuck sold it to GameStop. However, my curiosity kept me going. I checked the trainer profile of "…" again only to find out that the sprite of Gold was missing his arms. He also seems to appear less smug, but rather seems more sad and empty in a way that I do not know how to describe. For some reason, it also now said that he has 24 badges, which was clearly impossible.

After a few minutes of aimless wondering, my character suddenly spun and did the Escape Rope spinning animation. Instead of flying up though, my character spun downwards slowly, as if sinking.

After that screen, the music stopped. After finally landing, the overworld sprite of Gold is coloured differently now. Instead of the usual red colour he dons, he appears completely white now, including his skin. It's as if he came straight from the colorless Game Boy games placed into a colored background of the Gameboy Color.

I checked his profile, and now, while now is as white as his overworld sprite, he lost his legs and has what appears to be bloody tears from his eyes. It also says he now has 32 badges, which now starts to disturb me as this change of number seems to represent something important.

I also checked my Pokémon, which this time contains 5 Unowns and a Level 100 Celebi without a nickname. The Unown are this time Leveled 15 and spelled out "DYING". I checked the Celebi's profile. It was a shiny Celebi, except there's only half of the sprite. One leg, one arm, one eye. It only has one attack: "Perish Song".

The area I was in itself was the Sprout Tower with the immobile pillar as before, except everything is apparently red now. I walked north for what felt like forever. Eventually, I finally encountered some generic men and women NPC. They were all lined up to the side just facing the long slantish pillar in the middle.

They were also white, and nothing happens when I try to speak to them. I kept on going north until eventually the pillar finally appears chopped off, with a transparent Red in that spot. I went up to Red and without even pressing A, I was suddenly engaged and finally in a battle.

The music starts again, which it sounds like the Unown Radio music again, but played backwards. Gold's battle backsprite matches his front one with the bloody eyes, white skin, and lack of arms, while Red's sprite was the same as before in GSC, except transparent. The text simply said "wants to battle!" as if he has no name, and both of us only have one Pokémon each, which is weird as I swore I had six with the Unowns.

My shiny Celebi came out, conveniently with half-a-sprite for the back sprite also. The "Shiny" noise and animation was different, as the sounds it made sound like multiple "Screech" attacks used consecutively. Red sent out a seemingly normal male Pikachu, except he is Level 255 and his sprite seems sad and has tears in his eyes.

Rather than the usual "FIGHT/ITEM/PKMN/RUN" menu, I was only given the option to use the Attacks. Since Celebi only has one, I chose it. Naturally, since Pikachu was Level 255, he went first.

"PIKACHU used CURSE!", lowering his Speed and increasing his other Stats. I'm not even sure if Pikachu could use Curse.

"CELEBI used PERISH SONG!" In three turns, both Pokémon get KO'd – not like I have a choice.

At this point, it didn't even go back to the Fight menu, as the battle just continued without me. Also note that there were no animations at all for some reason.

"PIKACHU used FLAIL!", which didn't do much damage despite his Level and boost as his health was maxed.

"CELEBI used Perish Song!" Nothing happens as it was already used.

"PIKACHU used FRUSTRATION!", which did a shit-ton of damage, knocking Celebi down to less than 10 HP.

"CELEBI used Pain Split!", which surprised me as Celebi didn't even have that attack in the first place. Now Celebi and Pikachu have about 150 HP.

"PIKACHU used MEAN LOOK!" Not like that did anything.

As expected, due to the effects of Perish Song, my Celebi fainted. Except in the text, it said "CELEBI has died!" and instead of the ordinary drop off the screen animation, the CELEBI backsprite just vanished. For some reason, the Pikachu was still up even with Perish Song and it didn't count as my loss.

Pikachu used one more different attack beyond the 5 attack limit:

"PIKACHU used DESTINY BOND!"

Afterwards, it said "PIKACHU has died!", with a slow fade-out animation. Apparently, I was the winner, as the transparent Red Sprite showed up and said "..."

At that point, I just freaked out, as that transparent Red sprite was suddenly beheaded, leaving nothing but his transparent body. The battle then ended at that point and faded out along with the music.

I'm back in the overworld, with another change to the Gold sprite – he's now as transparent as Red's overworld sprite. I quickly checked Gold's profile, where this time the only thing remains of him is his head, with a transparent skin. The head was zoomed in a bit, showing a black void in his eyes. It now stated that he now has 40 badges. I then backed out and checked my Pokémon. They were all Level 20 Shiny Unown, which when spelled out, read "NOMORE".

I was at what I now know is next to the end. There was apparently no music playing, but for some reason I still felt like something was there that could be heard. I was back in my room in New Bark Town. Maybe finally I get to play this game properly, but who am I kidding.

I knew that sadistic fuck must have done something. I "walked" around my room to interact with things, as I'm a bit afraid to go down the stairs to see what was awaiting down there. Note I said "walked", as while the background was moving, Gold was not moving his transparent limbs at all while doing so, just floating like those ghosts you see in Diamond/Pearl.

As expected, the radio, computer, and TV did not work, so I had no choice but to go down the stairs. I ended up in the same lower level room of my house. Everything appears normal, except mom isn't home. After failing to interact with anything in this room, I decided to go outside. To my surprise, that door leading outside at the south didn't work, and instead I just walk straight through it to a void.

I continued moving south to see what the fuck was going on. My house vanishes as I head south into the void. It was creepy as when I entered the void, the outline on Gold's transparent sprite turned white to contrast with the pitch black. Eventually, I reached a white area and Gold's sprite turned black and transparent again. I continued south without thinking of stopping at all.

After a long trek south, I finally encountered something. It was GOLD's regular sprite. I talked to it. He said "Good bye forever ..." (notably with a space inbetween the forever and ...), and vanished. As that happened, it said "? used NIGHTMARE" which at that point, I would not deny that being possible. Gold did another Escape Rope animation spinning slowly downwards like before.

I'm now back into that small hollowed-out room surrounded by graves earlier. Or at least I say I was back there, as there's no sprite anymore. I tried to walk around but nothing moved – not even wall bumping noise. I checked my trainer profile with absolutely no Gold sprite left. It said I have 0 badges and all the pictures of the Johto Gym Leaders at the bottom were replaced with skulls.

I checked my Pokémon, which were all Level 25 Unown. As expected, it spelled out a phrase that I dared to read: "IMDEAD".

As soon as I went back to the overworld, the room I supposedly was in was then covered with the same blocks as the walls. I then figured out what exactly that room was when the final text was said: "R.I.P. ..."

That room was a big grave, surrounded by other graves. Gold has already been dead. He died presumably a few years after he defeated Red.

He was a young trainer who, despite his efforts in collecting so many badges and attempts at becoming a Pokémon master, was still unable to avoid the inevitable fate of death, and his efforts were eventually forgotten by the next generation.

I was unable to escape from that text no matter what I pressed. I tried resetting the game, and the same thing happened, at which I then finally decided to give up on that horrible nightmare.

After that experience, I will never look at the "gimmick" Unown the same way again. They say that only the first generation have folk tales and legends, but the second generation have shown me how unpleasant the truth can be. I eventually enjoyed SoulSilver immensely, but I still can't unthink what that rigged game has told me.

The Game

In early September 2010, a complete, working fangame of Lost Silver was made. The game is its own executable rather than a ROM hack, and therefore does not require an emulator nor a Pokémon Silver ROM.

There has been talk about expanding the story by adding a different series of events if the player chooses "No" at the sign that says "TURN BACK NOW." While many people believe that the events when choosing "No" (which is referred to as "Hidden" by fans) is a made-up addition by the fans, it is in fact made up by the original writer in response to the creator of the fangame.

The stand-alone fan-game was made using an underlying pokémon engine created by a game creation program called Game Maker. The source file or the game can be downloaded and edited here.

* * *

**Yup. Like I said, here's the link: watch?v=goTKgnJwRpo**


	7. Chapter 7: Grinny

**You Cat fans stay AWAY from this chapter.**** Read it if ya want. Since Grinny's pasta is in another language, this is the "similar" copy... -.- Smile Cat**

* * *

I remember the first time I saw him. I was taking a night walk like I sometimes do. I was never scared to go out at night, my neighborhood never had any crime bigger than shoplifting or speeding.

I was taking a walk through a local park, and I had just sat down on a bench, underneath a lamp-post. This dark black cat walked out in front of me.

I though I heard him purring, and he didn't seem like he was going to hurt me, so I reached out and started to pet him. He meowed and made cute little noises and purred.

He began to purr louder, and brush up against my leg, as cats do. He opened his mouth, not to meow but he showed me his teeth like he was smiling for just a second, then he closed it. Something made a rustle in a bush up ahead, and he bolted off. It was getting pretty late, so I started to walk home.

I got to my door, and right as I put in my key, I heard a meow from right behind me. I turned around, and there was that same cat, sitting up, looking right at me with big green eyes, it was a scary green almost neon. Now I know you aren't supposed to feed wild animals, but I couldn't help it. He looked so hungry. I went inside, and hurriedly got a small paper plate, and put some small slices of ham on it. I opened the door to give it to him, but he was gone. So I set the plate down right outside my front door. I made the psst psst sound that almost every cat comes to but there was no trace of him.

After that I went to bed, as it was around 11:30. That night I woke up to something tapping on my window. I would have been a bit scared, had I not been to sleepy to comprehend anything. I turned over in my bed to see that same cat, sitting up, with those big green eyes, right on my window sill. He was definitely smiling now. I could see the slightest hint of white near his mouth, as his teeth were just barely showing.

His tail was flailing happily like his tail had a mind of its own, and bouncing against my window in the process. I didn't notice at that moment, but I did realize something later that day. I always keep my blinds down and closed, and my curtains over the window. But when I saw the cat, the curtains were parted and the blinds were up.

I woke up that day, not even remembering that sight, and got ready for my usual day. Fast Forward a few hours, I don't want to bother with details. I left my work office, not 30 minutes away from my house, and there, in the parking lot, right beside my car, was that same cat.

Sitting and Smiling, with the green eyes that looked even bigger. Looking right at me. At this point, I knew something was up. I called animal control, and they came and caught him, when they were taking him away he was staring at me with eyes narrowed like he was plotting to kill me for giving him away. I had a lot more peace of mind for the rest of the day, until that night.

I didn't take a walk that night, as I was a bit unnerved about that cat. In fact, I didn't even leave the house for the rest of the day. Right before I fell asleep, I could have sworn I heard pawing on my bedroom door, but I dismissed it as my laundry machine, a mouse, or some other common sound. But that morning, I awoke to something terrifying. The same cat was laying right there on the end of my bed, asleep, still with that smile that I have come to know is a demonic smile on his face, I could even see a few teeth that were so long they were sticking out of his mouth. I had had enough. I knew I would probably have animal rights people down my throat about what I was going to do, but I didn't care. I grabbed that cat by the neck, he didn't even scream or thrash around like a normal cat would.

I threw it into the backyard, and beat it to death with a shovel. Throughout the whole 10 minute process, he did not meow or hiss even once. When I had regained control of my thoughts and actions, the cat was barely recognizable. His front two legs were broken, his right ear was torn, his ribs were demolished, his face had a huge dent in it and his fur was becoming infused with blood. I couldn't believe what I had done. I didn't have to come into work that day, so I put his mangled and blood drenched corpse in a box, drove far out of the city, and buried it near a forest on the side of the road. Do you know why? Because I'm a jerk. I was really shaken.

I thought about this. How had that cat gotten inside my bedroom, let alone my house? I didn't want to think about it. I got some lunch from a fast-food restaurant and went home to take a nap. I was exhausted, and it was only 12:30. I guess I slept all through the day, but I wish I had slept longer.

I woke up on my own, and was immediately compelled to look to my window and saw what has scared me for the rest of my life. It was that cat, with his damaged body, smiling larger than ever before, and staring right at me. His eyes were not bright green anymore and were oozing were pitch black, as if his pupils had enlarged to his entire eye.

He looked at me and he started to... dance... His broken limbs flailing about in an unnatural and horrifying manner, his left leg was still bent the wrong way, and his ear was still torn. Every time he moved a sickening crack could be heard. I screamed and ran for my life, got in my car, and drove as far away from that city as possible. I'm now trying to start a new life in a new state, and I will be damned if I ever interact with any wild animals ever again. One day I came home from my new job and went in my bedroom.

I saw something on the bed. It was that cat. He looked somewhat strange. I was scared by the mystery of how it got in here. It couldn't have been the last one, it looked nothing like it. Then suddenly, it's eyes changed to a crimson red color and it smiled a truly evil smile. I screamed at the top of my lungs as it began to walk towards me, hissing at me. I threw everything that came to have at it, but it slashed through the objects like a hot knife through butter. It pinned me to the ground and slashed and slashed and slashed me with it's claws, all while smiling like a mental hospital escapee. But, as if god were watching over me, the police burst through the door, saw what was happening and shot the demon off of me. The police didn't ask any questions about what had happened, and if they did what could I say? That day is forever carved into my mind, slowly ripping me apart and never leaving my mind.

But then I realized if it was able to come back once...what's stopping it from coming back again...

* * *

**Happy? =-= Or maybe**** it's this...**

* * *

"HE-LLO!" screeched the parrot, in a pitch so high, annoying would be an understatement.

Glaring angrily, I stopped unpacking and gave an exasperated sigh, and then threw a book at its cloth-covered cage in the hallway. It rattled with a disgruntled squawk. Serves it right.

Since I got an hour ago, that bird just never shut up. Never. And I've always hated parrots, especially the way they talked – stupid, dumb birds imitating human speech in grossly unnatural, accented falsettos. They weren't even cute like my cat, Curie, who was just as smart and friendly as she was cute.

That bird belonged to the previous owner of the apartment, some eccentric old lady who Ed said bailed out a month ago. Ed, or Edith, my best friend who was also a Realtor, had recommended this place just a week before, and I moved in today, just as soon as I could. Though Edith got on my nerves at times – calling me Maxine instead of Max and deliberately telling half-truths – I had really appreciated her help. There weren't that many cheap rental units around the inner city nowadays, especially in places close to Menlo Park.

The new apartment was rather nice. The rooms were rather large, though there was a displeasing, musty odor that smelled old. Some of the old light bulbs had burst, or stopped working, but I could replace those easily. It was a little dark because of that, but all in all, it was still much better than that old shack I was in before.

Come to think of it, Ed was so awesome and helpful for getting me a place like this. Ed's such a good friend, even if she makes fun of my name (Maxine Maxwell.) Not many of my friends could put up with my capricious, fluctuating, and easily irritable attitude. Ed was the only one who really stuck by her. For Eddie though, maybe I'd change that, maybe cut down on the cussing. But this parrot – this stupid, god damn parrot...

"HIII!" It screamed, flapping its wings and rattling the cage.

GOD DAMN IT THIS BIRD HAS GOT TO GO.

I jammed my fingers down on her phone and speed dialed. "Ed, I need your help."

"Oh hello, Maxine," Edith's bubbly yet dreamy voice drifted through the telephone. "How was moving in? Do you want me to come in and help?"

"It's this stupid fucking parrot," I glared at its cage. "It won't shut up, no matter what I do to it. It only knows the words 'hi' and 'hello,' and it never even talks to me when I directly talk to it, though it just mouths off randomly. I swear, if it opens its ugly little beak again, I'm throwing it and its stupid cage off the balcony."

She laughed her breezy laugh. "You never were good with animals, Max. I never understood why Curie likes you. Fine, I'll come around to get the parrot in the next few days and drop it off in a shelter."

"Make it the next few years, because I know you'll forget. Whatever, I don't need your help. I'll just toss the bird in the closest high-kill animal shelter I can find."

I heard a long, drawn out sigh of _Maaaaaxxxxx_... "I'll come over on Thursday, I promise. In the time being, try to keep yourself from strangling Schro."

"Schro? That's the thing's name?"

"Yes, the previous tenant in the building always called him Schro. She was really fond of the bird; I think she had it for two decades. Weird name, huh? She was such an interesting old lady before she passed away."

Silence for a second. "Passed away? Ed, you told me she LEFT."

"Um... That's what I meant by saying left. I thought I was being polite and ethical."

"No. More like manipulative and sleazy. The woman died in this house, and you didn't even tell me - "

There was an unnaturally high, rather uncomfortable giggle. "Look, Maxine, don't be such a drama queen. The old lady had a very natural death, alright? She was ninety something anyway. Sorry for not making that clear earlier."

"Fine. FINE. You better have told me everything."

"Everything important. By the way, no one's claimed the previous tenant's things. She has no will or descendents, and I think the police might have left some stuff behind."

"Sure, whatever. See you Thursday."

I heard her say "But Max-" but hung up the phone irritably and tossed it back onto the bed.

Stupid, annoying, unhelpful Edith. Never helped anyone for a day of her life.

I got off the carpet and surveyed the bedroom floor, now cluttered with partially unpacked cardboard boxes. There would be time for that later; I glanced at the clock – 12:30 – had to get lunch first. There was a refrigerator in the kitchen. Maybe I'd check if there was anything inside it, clear it out, and get groceries later.

I opened the door, and strangely enough, every row was fully stocked – there was a few dozen eggs, five yogurt cartons, a partially unfinished bowl of oatmeal, a new package of bacon, some assorted vegetables for salads and more. Wow, that old lady kept a lot of food. Maybe I shouldn't eat it though, it's kinda against ethics and social norms to eat a dead person's food...

Screw oppressive cultural constructs. I peeled the lid off a yogurt carton.

There was a kitchen drawer with silverware, and I took out a spoon. I had just tasted the first mouthful when she heard a muffled bang, and the parrot screech again, "HI!" just as a cold draft blew through the room. A window must be open, the wind had blown in, and probably opened or closed some door.

I walked back into the small hallway, which was connected to a bedroom and a study. Both doors were open. I looked into the bedroom – no open window – and then went into the study.

I heard the bird scream again from the hallway: "HII! HE-LLO!"

The study was empty, just a desk and a few potted plants, and a empty bookshelf. The police must have removed all the important papers the old lady had; after all, someone had mentioned that she was some sort of scientist. It was uncommonly cold in the room, and I shivered, and noticed the window near the desk was open, and walked over and shut it with a resounding bang. As I headed back to the kitchen, I noticed something dark wedged in between the desk and the bookshelf, and bent down to pull it out.

It was a binder, relatively new looking, cluttered with notes with slanted, spidery handwriting. I randomly flipped through the pages and research papers. It was mostly confusing and incomprehensible things, but I went through it anyway, just out of detached curiosity. Hold on. That was strange... That drawing of the vent -

I studied the ink sketch carefully now. It wasn't just of any vent; it was a drawing of some sort of strange device in a plastic vent-like enclosure. The vent had a strange pattern, but a similar pattern, something I had seen before. I looked upward. It was the same air conditioning vent in the study, six feet or so off the ground.

"HE-LLO!" said the bird, back in the hallway. Gawd, it was so annoying.

Numbly, I reached for the vent – pulled off the lid that came off easily into my fingers. I peered into the hole, confused. At the back of the hole, it was the mechanical apparatus shown in the picture, with labels across it, one reading WARNING / HIGHLY RADIOACTIVE and the other, DO NOT TOUCH / TOXIC / HYROCYANIC ACID. A green light flickered on, and it gave a quiet beeping sound.

Well, shit, weird old lady was hiding dangerous chemicals in her apartment. Freaky. Maybe I should call the poison control center. I gingerly replaced the cover of the vent. What if the old lady had committed suicide by ingesting that stuff? Ed, I needed to call Ed. I flipped my phone open.

"Ed. What the hell."

"What is it this time?" Ed's voice asked nervously.

"There's some deadly chemicals the old lady left around, so cut the crap and tell me the truth. How did she die?"

A anxious cough. "Look, Maxine, I didn't think it was that important. It's a strange case. I'm sorry."

"Just TELL me. Did she poison herself?"

"It was just a heart attack, okay? There wasn't any poisoning. But there are some things that were weird but it's probably a mistake."

"Go on."

"When her one of her old friends found her collapsed in the bathroom, she had been dead for months. That's what the coroner said. Nobody was really visiting her, so no one noticed what happened until it was so late. She was such a hermit anyway. But that's not the strange part."

"Strange?"

"Neighbors she knew kept telling us that only days before she was found, they heard her voice and strange sounds in the apartment. And there was some colleagues who knew her said that they talked to her just hours, days ago, and they had the phone records and emails to prove it. I thought it was some prankster, alright? Someone probably thought it was funny to impersonate her after she died. Maybe – maybe it was the bird, imitating her." A brief pause. "Max, don't take it so seriously, okay? You always do. It's not a big deal; she had a heart attack..."

My throat felt dry. "Ed, you should have told me."

"I know. Honest to god, I'm sorry."

"Just a few more questions. What did she do when she was alive?"

"For her job? I think she was a physicist, though she had gone off her rocker after her husband passed away. I heard she went a little crazy and kept talking about immortality and people thought she was going insane, since she was so old." Ed paused. "She lived long though. I heard she had advanced pancreatic cancer and arthritis. It was a miracle that she hadn't died earlier."

"Ed. What's the parrot's name again?"

"Oh, the African Grey? It's Schrodinger. Why?"

"...I have to think. Call you later." Click.

Something seemed so wrong at the back of my mind. The old lady, that parrot, the hidden device in her study. It fit and didn't fit. Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

Slam. Somewhere in the kitchen. What was that? Another draft? I hastily closed the door to the study again, and hurried back to the kitchen. Nothing seemed wrong, but then I glanced at the table.

The yogurt was about half depleted. The spoon that was in the container was missing.

There was no way. I left that spoon in the container, had only taken one small mouthful of it. There's no way that almost half was eaten, definitely not. I hadn't moved the spoon; I was so sure of it.

I glanced around nervously, and noticed that the spoon was in the sink. Okay, it was possible, just possible, that she wasn't paying attention and put the spoon in the sink. No big deal. But I had left the kitchen drawer open, now it was closed...

I tried to fight off the feeling of panic.

Wait a moment. The refrigerator...

_Had been dead for months._

I opened the door again to check for sure. Everything seemed fresh, nothing seemed spoiled, just like it had earlier in the day. A few dozen eggs, two bananas, a bunch of salad greens, five yogurt cartons. Could it be possible, in a regular refrigerator, for food not to be spoiled after months?

Calm down. There's no one here but me, and nothing's wrong; I'm just being hysterical. It felt cold again, my skin rose with goosebumps, but I'm just imagining things. Someone must've left food in the apartment somehow. There had to be a plausible explanation for it.

"HI!" The parrot screeched, and I heard the sound of feathers flapping, claws and beaks beating on metal.

The parrot. And Ed said she had been dead for months._ No one fed it. No one fed it. No one fed it..._

I mechanically went over. My hand clutched the cloth cover on the cage. I swallowed. Then dragged it off.

It was dead. It had been dead for months. I had taken just enough med school to know how long it takes for animals and humans to decompose into shriveled, skeletal black carcasses and a few scattered gray feathers... and it had been speaking – this can't be right – there was no way –

Just hysteria. Hallucinations. Disorders. Clear your head, Max. You're not the kind of person to go off like this. You need to clear your head. It's some sort of dream. I just need to think more clearly. I feel like I'm forgetting something...

Curie. Where was Curie again? I looked into the hallway. Didn't I leave her and the carrier in the bedroom? The bedroom door was open... but I had closed it when I left I had closed it when I left!

Forget it I need to find Curie. I ran into the bedroom, and saw that the cat carrier had been unlocked, though I didn't remember unlocking it. A cat, she was a cat, it seemed familiar...something about cats... something about Schrodinger... I had to find her. "Curie?" I called out, running through the rooms frantically. "Curie, where are you?"

Somewhere in another room, with that same voice again... "GOOD-BYE!" How. But it's dead. The bird...

"Curie!"

I heard a yowl in the other direction, and without thinking, I ran into the closest open door behind me looking for her – the bathroom. I flipped on the lights.

The glass mirror stretched down the length of the hallway. And I saw it, standing right there. Right behind and next to me.

Black completely black shriveled decomposed sunken eyes my eyes lipless drawn over teeth the smell musty black smell death piercing break of glass my both our mouths open in a scream

_A light bulb shattered and the cold, dark, pulling me down, down to floor tightening my chest_

"HII!"

I blinked. It was a dream.

I was in the study.

I looked at the clock. 12:30.

That musty, strong smell again. And it's so dark. I opened the window, but it didn't let that much light in.

Strange... My limbs... they seem rather dark...

There was a voice coming from the adjoining bedroom. It was somebody on the phone. That – That was my voice.

"Fine. FINE. You better have told me everything."

Then a moment of silence.

"Sure, whatever. See you Thursday."

I opened the door the study quietly. She – me – walked right past me in the hallway, like I wasn't even there, into the kitchen.

What was happening? Was that some sort of flashback? It doesn't make any sense. Just a weird vision, I had a headache anyways...

I looked into the bedroom again, and heard Curie meow in her cat carrier. It had been a while since I had let her out, I probably should...

I went over and unlocked the carrier. Curie stared at me, frozen – then hissed at me, curling against the side of the carrier, fangs showing. She had never acted like that before... Maybe she was stressed out from the moving and the change of environment. I got up reluctantly and left, leaving the door open.

I went back to the kitchen again, and I saw her standing in front of the refrigerator holding a yogurt container.

Schrodinger screeched, "HII! HELL-O!"

She – or I – put down the spoon and walked towards the hallway, passing right through me – translucent-like, like she was almost see-through. Walking right through me... Was this an out-of-body experience? There is no way this is happening... It feels surreal, like a dream...

But I could touch things. I had closed the door. I had opened the window. Numbly, I picked up the spoon, tried a mouthful of yogurt. I could taste things. I was real. I was physical.

The yogurt, however, tasted disgusting. It tasted bitter and spoiled, like it was years past its expiration date. I coughed a bit and put the spoon into the sink.

"HI!" Schrodinger. He was alive, wasn't he? This all could be a dream. For a moment I lifted a corner of his cover up to look at him.

I heard a loud bang in the other room. She must have closed the window.

He was actually rather a pretty bird, an African Grey with sleek, white and old, silvery gray plumage. All that before – I must have been imagining things earlier. Okay, maybe I do like birds. Cats weren't that great though. Curie can be such a brat sometimes.

"HELL-O!" He was staring at me. I just knew he could see me – and for the first time, he was talking directly to me. Maybe he was talking to me the entire time...

I heard her come back. She looked around wildly, looked into the fridge, and then pulled the covers off the birdcage. Schrodinger ruffled his feathers and looked at her, then at me, then cocked his head to the side.

She backed away and gasped, and then rushed through the hallway. "Curie? Curie!"

I followed numbly and watched and she ran back and forth through the hallway. There was nothing to do. I just stood in the frame of the bathroom door and watched.

"GOOD-BYE!" Schrodinger screeched.

Curie mewed.

She passed through me into the bathroom. Then I knew. I knew...

The light bulb burst.

I was in the study. I was in the bedroom.

There was that smell again.

I opened the window.

"HII!"

I stopped unpacking and gave an exasperated sigh, then threw a book at the cloth-covered cage.

The cage rattled with a disgruntled squawk.

* * *

Eh. Close enough.


	8. Chapter 8: AJ Theory

**This is ****my**** creepypasta. It's about my favorite online game. And don't ask why I keep putting it in the middle of a story.**

* * *

I sat up and looked at the screen. "Would you like to be a... member?!" I gasped. I quickly picked Yes. "YES YES YES YES YES YES!" I squealed. The game froze. I rolled my eyes. "Of course it was a hoax! Being a member requires money..." I mumbled. I closed the laptop and set it on my dresser. I fell asleep, not really wanting to do anything. "Membership doesn't always require "money"," someone whispered in my ear. I sat up, "WHO SAID THAT!?" I instinctively yelled. I looked around. I was in a mart. I gaped. No one was around and I started to wander. I opened the door to the mart and saw the complete replica of Jamaa Central. I looked around. Still no one. I started wondering if this was just a dream. Last thing I remembered was sleeping so probably. I walked up to a wall. I punched it as softly as I could. "OW!" I yelled. My hand was injured and bleeding. I ran to the bridge that led to the Kimbara Outback. I went in the hospital and took a bandage. I put in on my hand. I cursed and exited the shop. "Come over here..." Someone whispered. The world around me turned black and there was a door at the end. I followed it wanting to wake up from this night mare. I looked around after I oped the door. I was in an unknown area. Suddenly a black shadow swept over me. I looked behind me, and screamed. "I told you... It doesn't require money to be dismembered..."

* * *

**Bad puns. Gonna post this on the wikia. ^^ If I know how to...**


End file.
